This invention relates to a carburetor, and more particularly to an improved carburetor assembly in which main elements are separately constructed for assembly.
A carburetor ordinarily consists of an air intake or induction pipe including a narrowed venturi section, a float chamber, an air valve or choke valve, a throttle valve and the like. In general, a main carburetor is formed or molded from zinc alloy and other light metal alloys in a body.
A molded carburetor of this type has to be machined using a drilling machine or the like to bore a number of passages in the carburetor body. This procedure has the disadvantage that it is difficult to make many complicated passages in the carburetor body, in that metal chips remain in the bores, and that it requires skill and avoidable expense in working.
In view of the above, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a carburetor assembly which is mechanically simple, and inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a carburetor assembly which can be made without drilling a number of holes or passages such as fuel or air bleed passages in the carburetor body.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a carburetor assembly in which an air intake passage is formed from a hollow cylindrical body and a member for forming a venturi section therein, portions of passage being formed in the outer wall of the cylindrical body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a carburetor assembly in which the passages can readily be changed in accordance with the fuel system for the engine.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carburetor assembly in which main parts can be secured to each other.